Dear Nonnatus House
by atearsarahjane
Summary: What if Shelagh and Patrick had admitted their love somewhere between 2.5 and 2.6?
1. The Letter

Dear Nonnatus House,

I'm sorry but I can't stay here at Nonnatus House. Not like this, not as a nun. I've found joy, unimaginable joy but I can't have it and my life here. So I've decided to leave. In your office, Sister Julienne, you'll find all of the forms filed out and my habit. I'm taking nothing with me. I want you to know that this was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made. But I have fallen in love with Doctor Turner and he I. We are to be married next week. I'm going to be Timothy's mother and hopefully a mother to many other children. I don't want the reputation of our Order and Nonnatus House to be associated with this so you can tell the local community that I have transferred if you prefer. I don't want you to be associated with a scandal.

I have struggled with my vocation for over a year now but there have been thoughts for nearly three. I wanted other things that the Order couldn't allow me. I want to have friends I can have a laugh with, that I can giggle and gossip with, friends I can trust with anything. I want a friendship like the nurses have. Do you know how many times I've stood outside your doors listening to the frivolity and wanting nothing more than to be in there with you. How many times I've watched you go off to dances and ache to be going too? I wanted this long before I fell in love with Patrick.

I want you to know that nothing untoward happened between Patrick and I. Neither one of us planned for this to happen or encouraged it but it became everything to us even as we fought strongly against it. I've been miserable trying to fight this, begging God to release me from this torment. But then he came to me. Told me that this was the path He wished me to take in life.

I know this will come as a shock and you may all be disappointed in me or feeling betrayed. That is why I can't stay. I think if I saw your disappointment it would be too painful to bear. You are all family to me. And as such there are things I need to say to you.

Sister Julienne. You have been my mother for 8 years now. For most of my life I didn't know the love of a mother, didn't know how wonderful it was. and if I could spare you the pain of this I would. You have taught me so much in every aspect of my life. I am who I am today because of you. You taught me love and kindness. I can only hope I am as good a mother to Tim and my future children as you were to me. I hope you do not mind but I intend to tell my children about you, about all of you, but they will always know you as their Grandma. They will come to love you as much as I do. Leaving you is hardest of all. I cannot imagine not having you just down the hall from me. You have always had time for me with an open ear and a comforting embrace and wise words of advice. I love you. I'm sorry.

Sister Evangelina you were the first person I met when I joined here 10 years ago. I was terrified and you helped me. You became my anchor in a brand new, scary world. You are the closest thing I have to a big sister and I love you dearly. You taught me how to be strong and to faith in myself. Because of this I have been able to embrace the truth of my love and changed path. I can now be joyful. I thank you for all of this. I know that you will probably take this worse than anyone and I am sorry. But you have to trust in me and Him.

Sister Monica Joan you have opened my mind to so many possibilities in life that I never imagined. Thanks to you I now have a wide knowledge of literature and philosophy, I am a better person for this. I am sorry for the distress my leaving will cause but know that I am no longer just 'blank sadness and continual tears,' as you described me only weeks ago. I am happy Sister. I thank you for your concern then and apologise for snapping at you. I know your concern came from a place of love. I have always admired you. You are incredible. I will miss so many things about you.

Trixie you have been a dear friend for many years now. On the gloomiest of days your smile can light up the room and lift my spirits. You're unending belief in love and beauty, whilst retaining a fierce devotion to your work, is remarkable. Thanks to you I am not afraid to love Patrick and am actually excited to doll myself up. I've listened to you wittering on about fashion enough that I feel confident for my sartorial future. i know now that it is possible to have fun and work hard.

Jenny you have made remarkable progress in the past 18 months. I know it was a bit of a culture shock moving to Poplar but you have adjusted admirably. When I think of how you were when you first joined us I hope that I can take some mall credit in helping you become the nurse you are now. The care you have for your patients is exceptional. I have no doubt you are going to be a truly exceptional midwife. You are kind and wise and thoughtful. You are a friend to all.

Cynthia, we are alike I think, you and I. We both like to think everything out in depth before we act. This has made you wise and sensitive and a great nurse. You love your friends deeply and truly. This is a gift. But do not let the world pass you by whilst you are thinking. I stopped over thinking and now I am ecstatically happy. Please consider impulsiveness in life. Embrace chaos. Don't be afraid to make a splash. You told me, last year, that you wished to better yourself as a nurse. You are already one of the best nurses I have met. I am honoured to have worked beside you these past 3 years.

Jane, I am so proud of you. You have made such incredible steps in the time you have been here. You should be proud of yourself. I shall miss our talks in the chapel dreadfully, you were the only who guessed anywhere close to the source of my torment. I am sorry that I can no loner be there for you so I shall leave you with some advice my grandmother once gave me' Courage isn't just a matter of not being frightened, you know. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway.' You are brave Jane. You are the bravest,most courageous woman I have ever met. Follow your dreams, live the life you want to live and always remember that you have been blessed with the best people you shall ever meet. Let them in, let them help you. I shall think of you constantly. Know that you don't need anyone but yourself to prove yourself worthy.

Chummy (once she returns from Africa). In the last 18 months you have provided me with so many laughs I cannot even count them. Your spirit is infectious and your heart unending. You surprised us all with your competence once you had the self belief to do it. You have always been too harsh on yourself. I hope you have had a splendid time in Africa. You are an excellent wife and shall be an incredible mother should the time come.

Fred, please do not get arrested. I'm very fond of you and you are an excellent handyman and friend to all in Nonnatus House. I have no doubt that one day you will be rich and successful. Just try not to injure anyone in the process. Even if you decide to give up on the whole enterprising you will always be loved by all.

Mrs B. You are the unsung hero of Nonnatus House and you far often go without your proper praise. You have saved us all so many times, have lifted our spirits when we were down or provided sustenance after a long day at work. You are invaluable to us. Thank you.

That's everyone I think. Please do not try and find me. It's better for everyone this way. I truly am sorry for this. I love you all. May God watch over you all.

With all of my love and apologies,

Shelagh Mannion

* * *

**This is just the first chapter. Next one picks up a few years later. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews appreciated xx**


	2. The Invitation

THREE YEARS LATER

'Oh my.'

'Sister Julienne? What is it?' Trixie frowned as the nun dropped heavily into the seat next to her at the table, staring hard at the letter she had just opened.

'Nonnatus House has been invited to a party. Well some of it has at least.'

'A party? What do you mean some of it?' Cynthia asked confused.

'Apparently there is to be a surprise party to celebrate the work of Dr Turner who has apparently made some undisclosed medical breakthrough. Those of us who worked with him have been invited.' It had been 3 years, 2 months,4 days, 9 hours and 46 minutes since she had found the message Sister Bernadette had left that had changed her life. Since then nothing had been heard of about the former nun, the doctor or his son.

'Doctor Turner? Oh is he the one who ran away with that nun.' Claire Mathews asked. She had only been a nurse at Nonnatus House for 2 months but had discovered the scandal almost instantly somehow. She had delighted in it and was always sure to raise the topic, determined to get someone on her side. Needless to say it had done the opposite. Not one single nurse of Nonnatus actually liked the woman, even the nuns only barely tolerated her.

'That nun happens to be very dear friend of ours and I will not stand for you talking about her in that tone.' Trixie glared at her.

'Yes. Sorry.' Claire said absently.'But that is him?'

'Yes it is. Gosh I can't wait to see them.'

'So you're going?'

'I don't know if we should.' Cynthia said anxiously. 'She asked us not to try find her.'

'And we respected that even though we all wanted to run after her, drag her home and tell her we couldn't care less about her life choices so long as she made them by our side. But we didn't do this. Maybe this is her way of reaching out to us.'

'But what if it isn't? What if who ever has organised this had done it behind her back and she is completely clueless?' Cynthia posited. 'What if she has made a special effort to keep their lives separate from ours? What if they didn't end up getting married after all and we turn up asking after her and we put our foot in it?'

'But just imagine if she invited us and we didn't turn up?'

'She abandoned you all. You owe her nothing.'

'Shut up Claire. Do you think we should go Sister?' Trixie asked, biting her lip.

'I don't know. I need to think this through. I won't stop you going though. And I'll pass the message onto Mrs Worth of course. And tell nurse Noakes and the other sisters.' Sister Julienne stood and walked out, the worried stares of two nurses following her.

* * *

'Sister Julienne?' Sister Evangelina poked her head through the nun's door. Sister Julienne looked up from her work

'Yes Sister? How can I help you?'

'I thought you might want someone to talk to. About the letter we received this morning. No-one has seen you since you told us. You've completely missed lunch.'

'I'm fine.' She smiled tightly. After Sister Bernadette's abrupt departure the two women had grown even closer, both mourning the loss of their sister, friend and very close member of their family.

'No you're not. Please don't try and lie to me you are terrible at it. Especially when it comes to dealing with her. I know more than anyone else here how badly you took her leaving.' Sister Evangelina picked a chair and moved it next to Sister Julienne and settling in it.

'I miss her so much sister.' Her voice caught as tears became to pool in her eyes.

'I know you so sister. We all do. I miss her every single day. Miss her voice when we sing. Her way of calming Sister Monica Joan before I resort to throttling her. Not as much as you of course but...'

'I want to see her desperately but I don't know what I'll do if I do. It would quite the scene if a nun suddenly collapses in tears.' She jumped up and started pacing. 'And if she hasn't invited us then we'll be forcing ourselves on her. I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable. The only comfort I can find is that she left for happiness but what if seeing us makes her miserable? What if she has the perfect life without us? Or what if it all fell apart and she's unhappy? Or not even there?'

'Sister you have to stop overthinking about this. Ignore all the what ifs. Do you want to go?'

'Yes.' Sister Julienne said resolutely.

'Then we'll go. I must admit I am rather looking forward to it myself. I have no doubt that Shelagh will be thrilled to see us. Especially you. You are her mother. She was going to get her kids to call you Grandma. She loves you and I am sure she misses you just as much as you miss her.'

'But I'm afraid.' She admitted.

'Afraid of what?' Sister Evangelina asked kindly taking the senior nuns hand in hers and guiding her back to her chair.

'That she's fine without me. That she isn't.'

'We'll just have to wait and see then won't we.'

'I must say I am very impressed by how calmly you're taking this. And how well you took her leaving.' Sister Julienne admitted.

'I do miss her terribly and it hasn't been easy. But I trust her. As she said in her letter she's strong. She had faith in herself and her decision. I may not understand her choice but I trust it. Besides you needed me to be strong for you.'

'And I thank you for it. I will be the first to admit that I did not react well to the situation. Your support kept Nonnatus afloat when I could not do so.'

'My pleasure. You had more than enough on your plate. The bomb and the move were big and you were still fragile. I wasn't about to let you handle that alone. There would have been anarchy. You know how much I enjoy working at the brink of chaos.'

'I really wasn't at my best then was I?' Sister Julienne chuckled lightly, feeling much better for having talked through her fears with the only other person who truly felt knew her in Nonnatus House.

'None of us were. So you are going to go? We'll all be there by your side.'

'Then I shall go.'

'Watch out Turners. Here we come.'

* * *

**Next chapter is where the good stuff happens. At least that's the plan. It's not written yet!**

**Reviews, responses, constructive criticisms, cookies, Turnadette kisses and Baileys are welcomed and appreciated xxxx**


	3. The Party Part 1

'Wow. This is rather nice.' Jenny gaped as they entered the community hall. Having only received very minimal instructions on the invitation the nurses had been unsure of how posh the occasion was to be. From the outside the community centre looked average but the inside had obviously been a labour of love. What appeared to be a regular hall most days was now a place you could instantly feel at home in  
'What were you expecting? I know he may have been a bit scatter-brained but Dr Turner does deserve nice things.' Trixie teased her.  
'Oh hush. You know what I meant.'  
'Hello you must be Nonnatus House-I've heard so much about you from Shelagh and Patrick. It's an honour. I've got to go sort out the food right now but I'll swing around later and we can talk. Do you have any brief questions?'  
'Does Shelagh know we're here?' Sister Julienne asked insistently. Such a simple question but the answer would dictate the entire evening.  
'No. This is as much a surprise for her as it is for Patrick. But they will both be utterly overjoyed to see you all. They miss you. My name is Eilidh by the way. I'm the one who invited you. Patrick and Shelagh should be here in about 20 minutes. Must dash.'  
'She seemed nice enough. She must know them pretty well if she's the one who invited us.'  
'Eilidh does ring a bell.' Sister Evangelina mused. 'Oh well, let's find our seats.'

* * *

'They're coming! Everyone quiet.' A deadly hush fell over the room. Suddenly they heard a quiet voice.  
'It was Dr Turner.  
'The sooner we find my sheet music the sooner we can go to dinner and eat.' Tim explained from just outside the door. 'It's dark. Can you go in first? Just in case there's someone dodgy in there?'  
'You need to stop reading those horror novels.' Shelagh's chuckle reverberated through the hall  
'You can mock later.' Patrick opened the door.  
'SURPRISE!' Came nearly a hundred voices. Patrick's jaw dropped. The hall had been transformed and there was now a large banner proclaiming congratulations to him covering the opposing wall.  
'What on earth?'  
'This my dear Patrick is a party to celebrate your recent achievement.'  
'Eilidh!' Shelagh grinned tearing up. 'This is wonderful!'

'So is that husband of yours. Close your mouth Patrick you'll swallow another fly if you're not careful and we both remember what happened last time.'

'Oh heck I'd forgotten that.' Timothy groaned as Shelagh started laughing. Several chuckles were heard in the crowd.

'Did you know about this Tim?'

'Of course. I was to lead you here.'

'Clever boy.' She drew him into her arms and kissed his brow, though that was now some considerable inches above her. 'You're wonderful.'

'Geroff me Mum.' He squirmed. Several of his friends were here and he had to keep some dignity before them. Even if it was a night dedicated to his father.

'Patrick?' Shelagh relinquished her hold on Tim and took hold of her husband's hand. 'Say something? Say anything.'

'Wow. Thank you. All of you thank you.' If anyone heard the slight crack in his voice nobody commented on it. Eilidh spoke again.

'Look we have your family and people you went to medical school with and friends from previous jobs, including those from Poplar we've all heard so much about.'

'What?' Shelagh gasped as she scanned the crowd. Her eyes locked with Sister Julienne's, both pairs instantly filled with tears. Ignoring this Eilidh went on.

'And we have your colleagues from the clinic and patients.'

'Eilidh this is too much.'

'Nothing's too much for my favourite Doctor. Now come on...let's eat. I am starving.' She grinned.

'You're always starving Eilidh.' Shelagh broke her gaze to turn back to the woman.

'I'm a growing girl.'

'You're 31!'

'Pedant. Here, I believe this belongs to you.' She passed over a small girl to Shelagh who instantly wrapped her arms around her neck.

'Hey sweetie.'

'To the food people!'

* * *

'Did you know about this darling?' Patrick leant to whisper in his beloved wife's ear as people began to spread out.

'No. This is a total surprise. And now Nonnatus House are here and I'm panicking. I love Eilidh dearly but she doesn't always think things through does she?'

'Perhaps she did. She knows how much you miss them. Maybe this is her trying to reconcile you with them.'

'Maybe.'

'It'll be alright. They came so they can't think too badly of us can they?'

'Or they came to shout at us.' She gloomed.

'Either way I'm here for you okay?' He brought her into his arms and leant down to kiss the tip of her nose.

'Okay. Good. Thank you. I love you.' She smiled up at him

'I love you too my darling wife.'

'I should go speak to them.' She sighed heavily.

'Good luck. I'll be over soon.'

* * *

'Hello Sisters, nurses. You're all looking well.' Shelagh said nervously as she appeared before them.

'Hello Shelagh.' They all looked at each other, unsure of what to say to break the tension.

'Well. This is awkward.' Trixie chirped.

'Just a little.' Shelagh smiled. The silence returned.

'That Eilidh woman invited us. We weren't sure until we turned up if it was you or if you even knew about it. I know you asked us not to follow you.'

'And you didn't. And I thank you for that.' Shelagh smiled as she settled in a spare seat.

'So you really did marry Dr Turner then.'

'I really did marry Doctor Turner. We just celebrated 3 years last month.'

'And the girl you had earlier?'

'That's our daughter Morven. She's 2 and completely perfect.' Shelagh beamed proudly.

'You're a Mum!' Cynthia grinned.

'I am. To Vena _and _ Tim.'

'You're happy?'

'Extremely. I love my husband and my children very much. I'm sorry for how I left, I could have handled it much better, but I had to do it. I had to leave. For them. And as much as it hurt to do it was worth it.' She admitted.

'We understand. We all miss you though.' Chummy said sadly.

'I miss you all too. So much. Patrick got very worried about me at one point because I kept crying.'

'Oh come here.' Trixie pulled Shelagh up and into a fierce hug which she returned tightly. Soon the other nurses joined them and they formed a group hug. Sister Evangelina noticed Dr Turner glance over at his wife with a proud grin. She smiled. Trixie pulled back to admire the blonde before her. 'You're beautiful Shelagh. Really quite gorgeous. I adore your dress, wherever did you get it from? I'm very jealous.'

'Thank you. I made it myself.' Shelagh admitted proudly.

'_You_ made it?!'

'Yes.'

'Goodness you're talented. You could make them professionally!'

'I do. Sort of. I'm a freelance dress maker in my spare time. It's really more of a hobby.'

'Wow. Is that in between being a full time Mum or do you have a job?'

'I work part time as a midwife in the local maternity hospital.' She explained, ignoring Sister Evangelina's anti-hospital grumblings that had just began

'You're busy!' Jenny exclaimed

'Aye. Sometimes I think I must be mad. But I couldn't bear not working. I'd go out of my mind. I'm very lucky that there are so many people willing to look after Vena when Patrick and I are at work. Tim is a godsend. He dotes on his little sister like you wouldn't believe. I'm very lucky.' She repeated smiling.

'I'm happy for you.'

'Thank you. Oh my.' She gaped as Jenny pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. A tell-tale flash had caught her eye. 'Jenny are you married?' She took her hand and lifted it to her face. 'Oh that's a lovely engagement ring.'

'Yes, I am.' Jenny beamed proudly. 'His name is Philip Worth, he's an artist. We've been married just over a year now. He's around here somewhere. He went on a food scavenge last I saw.'

'Philip Worth? We have some of his paintings at home!' Shelagh said astounded.

'No way!'

'Yes. I'm more of a fan than Patrick is to be honest but I've bought several of them in the past year.'

'Small world.'

'Do you have any children?'

'Not yet. We're both more interested in our careers. I left midwifery and Nonnatus nearly two years ago now.'

'What do you do then?' Shelagh frowned.

'I'm a nurse at a hospice.'

'Bit of a departure from midwifery there.'

'Yes rather. I felt a calling to it when Chummy's mother was dying.'

'Oh I am sorry Chummy.' Shelagh turned to her giant friend and squeezed her hand.

'Thank you. We reconciled before her death thankfully. And she got to know her grandson which was nice.' She smiled sadly.

'You have a son? Marvellous!'

'Freddie Peter Noakes. He's nearly 3. He was feeling unwell so Peter stayed with him at home.' She explained.

'That's a shame. Maybe...maybe I could come visit some time.' Shelagh suggested timidly. So far the discourse had gone well and the nurses didn't seem to hold her decisions against her. But it was still early days and she didn't want to get ahead of herself.

'I'd like that.' Suddenly Sister Julienne stood up and rushed off. Shelagh sighed. She knew it had been going too well.

'I'll go talk to her.' Sister Evangelina said standing and smiling sorrowfully at Shelagh who shook her head.

'No. I should go. I'm the one who got into this mess. I'm the one who hurt her. But we'll talk later, you and I?'

'Of course.' The nun nodded grasping Shelagh's hand and squeezing it encouragingly.

'Well. Here goes nothing.'

* * *

**Reviews appreciated as always xxx**


	4. The Party Part 2

**As ever this goes out to my MMEPAC ladies**

* * *

Shelagh hurried out of the room but she couldn't see sister Julienne anywhere. She checked every available room to no avail.

'Sister? Sister Julienne?' Inspiration struck. Many visitors to the centre frequented the back porch. She looked. Success. She sat down next to the nun on the bench. Silence settled. Sister Julienne wiped a test from her face. Shelagh sighed heavily before speaking.

'I'm sorry. Really I am. I never wanted to hurt you. If I could have saved you from the pain I would have. But I couldn't help but fall for Patrick.'

'I couldn't care less that you fell in love with doctor Turner. Actually no that's not true. I'm so very happy for you. You are both wonderful people who deserve happiness. And you do seem remarkably happy.' She smiled softly before frowning once more. 'What I care about is the fact that you left, that you disappeared without a trace, that you didn't feel like you could talk to me about it. That you couldn't at least say goodbye to me face to face. That you were so scared of my being disappointed in you that you suffered alone. That you never even dropped a quick message saying you were okay or even alive. That you didn't let me know you had Morven. That you were so busy with this new life of yours that you forgot us. You could have been lying dead in a ditch for all I knew. I've lost count of the number of nights I couldn't sleep through worrying about you. You're my daughter as far as I'm concerned and I now see that I obviously care more about you than you do me. That little girl in there breaks my heart because despite it all I already consider her my granddaughter and I don't even know her. I've had a granddaughter for 2 years and I didn't even know it. I would've been happy, well not happy, content to let you leave the Order and marry doctor Turner if you'd stayed in poplar. They weren't mutually exclusive options.' She turned to face the young woman beside her and was broken hearted by the tears streaming down her face. She'd caused her daughter pain. No matter how cathartic finally talking to Shelagh was, no matter how much she had needed to get it all of her chest, she felt guilty for every year.

'I truly am sorry. I couldn't take that chance. I was selfish. I'd rather know I didn't have to see you being disappointed in me even if it meant I could never see you again. For 10 years you were the only mortal person I wanted to please, to make proud. I know it's not quite the same but I've missed you so much. It hasnt been easy for me either. I cried myself to sleep a lot, especially at the beginning, because I missed you and couldn't forgive myself for hurting you. It broke my heart having to decide between you and my boys.'

'You really do seem happy now.' Shelagh smiled shyly

'I am. For the first time in 4 years I'm truly happy because I have my husband, my two incredible children, I have everyone in there, the nurses don't hate me, sister Evangelina doesn't hate me and you're actually talking to me which is far more than I expected or deserve.'

'I don't hate you either you know.' Sister Julienne said quietly taking her daughter's hand in hers.

'I understand why you did what you did. It's going to take a while for me to get used to this new reality and to get past the fact that, even with the best of intentions, you abandoned us but I'm sure I can get on board with it.'

'You forgive me?' Shelagh asked nervously.

'Of course I forgive you. How can I not when you're so happy. I love you Shelagh Turner.'

'I love you too.' They hugged tightly. ' And now that this is all cleared up I can come visit you all more often. I want Morven to get to know her Nonnatus family.'

'I must say I'm confused that you stayed relatively close to Poplar. In the grand scheme of the country you're still on our doorstep.'

'We both had family around here and Patrick felt his calling was still to work in London.'

'I'm proud of you. You've made quite the life here.'

'Thank you.'

'So tell me all about Morven.' Shelagh lit up at the question.

'Your granddaughter is ...a handful that's for sure. She's two so it's not surprising really. I'm sure you remember all of the tales i told you of my childhood nightmarish behaviour? This is definitely karma. She has the Mannion temper and the Turner volume. Really you would not believe how loud that one girl can get. Not to mention the stubbornness that flows so strongly in both sides of her family. I may be slightly biased but she is really truly the most beautiful child you will ever see. I'm not sure how well you saw her earlier but she is even better close up. She looks a lot like my dad and I. It's slightly unsettling. She's very intelligent, far beyond her age range, the most inquisitive little child you'll ever meet. She's already becoming quite a little artist much to the detriment of our walls.'

'You sound very proud of her.' Sister Julienne chuckled happily.

'Oh I am. She is my greatest achievement. Don't get me wrong I love Tim as my own flesh and blood. I marvel sometimes over how much I don't consider my children any differently.'

'How's he doing overall?'

'He's excellent. He's at secondary school now, nearly 14 and turning into a proper teenager, moodiness and all. He's a good kid though. He gets good grades, he's keeping up with his violin and piano-he's turning into quite the musical star, he's captain of the cricket team and well on his way to similar on the church rugby team, he has lots of friends. He's a kind, funny,resourceful, annoyingly tall young man. He's a fantastic big brother and a great son. I'm beyond proud of both him and of the fact I get to to call him my son. Tim and Vena are just everything to me. I love them both so much.' She grinned, eyes sparkling with tears of pride and happiness.

'Wuv oo mama.' Came a small voice behind them. They span around to find a grinning Tim standing a few metres away with his sister resting on his hip. Smirking he walked over and relinquished her to their mother.

'Hey Ven. Look who's here.' Shelagh cooed

'Nana!'

'That's right honey. It's Nana. Say hello to nana.'

'Ello.' Morven reached out towards the nun fascinated.

'Hello darling girl.' Sister Julienne beamed, silent tears trailing down her cheeks as she took her granddaughter in her arms for the very first time.

'No cry nana.'

'I'm only crying because I'm so happy to meet you. You're very beautiful Morven.'

'You okay mum?' Tim asked crouching next to Shelagh as she watched transfixed.

'I am. I'm very okay.' She turned to him. 'Thank you for helping put this together. It means so much to your father and I that he's recognised for his work.'

'I heard what you said just before we announced ourselves. I love you too Mum. I'm proud to be your son.'

'Oh come here.' She pulled him up into a hug. As testament to both his love for his stepmother and the fact that none of his peers were watching he responded wholely, dropping a kiss to her lower placed head. He pulled back but they kept their arms around each other. He dropped his head to ask quietly

'It went well then. The reconciliation?'

'Yes. I'd quite confidently say it did. Did you know they'd been invited?'

'Eilidh asked my advice in the subject but I didn't know until you did that they had been invited. Morven looks happy.'

'Doesn't she! It's marvellous.'

'Shelagh she's an absolute delight.' Sister Julienne dragged her attention back to her 'daughter'.

'She's behaving for now. We'll see ho she is later when she's tired. Or when she knows you better.'

'She's a nightmare then.' Tim grinned.

'Hello Timothy. I'm sorry I got somewhat distracted by your sister. How are you?'

'Well she is rather cute I suppose so I'll forgive you. I'm very well thank you. I know Mum was gushing over me a minute who so she probably brought you up to date on me.'

'Yes somewhat. But there's always more to talk about.'

* * *

'Did you kill Shelagh and take her children?' Sister Evangelina smirked as sister Julienne walked back into the room with Morven snuggled against her shoulder and Timothy by her side.

'Oh yes. It's a total bloodbath out there.' Tim smiled. 'Mums head is currently impaled on a stick for peasants to gawp over.'

'Delightful.' Trickier grimaced as Sister Evangelina chuckled. She'd always liked the boy. One of more successful births if she did say so. Not that she could really take any credit for that. She no longer had claim to the Sister with the most influence on his young life. All in all she was happy to relinquish that title for Sister Her-for Shelagh's happiness.

'Indeed. Apologies I'm being summoned. I'll see you later.' He waved before sauntering off.

'Seriously though. How did it go?'

'It went well. We talked, cleared the air. I met Morven. I stole Morven. Speaking of, sweetie do you recognize anyone here? Do you know who these people are?'

'Aunt Evie, Aunt Trix, Aunt Jane, Aunt Jen, Aunt Chum, Aunt Thia. Nana me hungry.'

'Don't worry sweetie. Mummy will be back in a moment. She'll find you something I'm sure.'

'Where is Shelagh?'

'She's fixing her make-up after crying.' Sister Julienne smiled at the surreal statement she'd just said. This was her former sister yet the woman wore make-up and evidently cared much about her appearance.

'She cried?'

'Yes. She's missed us all a lot you know. Really really missed us.'

'I can imagine. We were watching Dr Turner earlier, after you ran off. He looks younger than many of us have ever seen him. He looks so happy.'

'They both are. And so are their children. This is God's work. This was his plan for them.' Shelagh appeared behind her grinning as she heard the last few statements. Her mother had forgiven her. She was happy for her. She understood.

'Sorry about that. Eilidh would never forgive me if I came back in with red eyes and mascara streaming down my face.'

'Who is this Eilidh? You seem close.' Jenny asked.

'She's my sister. My little sister to be precise.'

You have a sister?'

'2, both younger and a brother who's older. Which is why I said you were the closest I had to an older sister, Sister Evangelina. And I meant it.'

'Are they here too?'

'I'm not sure. I'd imagine so. Let's see. Ah yes Leagsaidh is over there, the blonde in the green dress by the buffet and Andrew is over by the door. The man in the -'

'She!' A man bounded over and dipped Shelagh in a tender kiss. She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him back. As suddenly as it began it was over. 'I'm in a rush for the bathroom but I'll speak to you later.'

'Okay.' He rushed off. 'Andrew is the man in the kilt and talking to Patrick. What? Why are you all looking at me like that?'

'That man just kissed you! And you kissed him back! And you're acting like it's normal. Your husband watched and didn't bat an eyelid!'

'Gosh yes, you're not familiar with Paul are you. That must have been odd to witness. Paul is... an exuberant and affectionate greeter.' Shelagh grinned wryly.

'Who is he?'

'Patrick's brother and Eilidh husband. They're both fine with Paul kissing me. I'm completely dedicated to Patrick and Paul dotes on Eilidh. It's just a bit of fun.'

'You kiss your brother in law for fun?' Cynthia gaped.

'Not often. Just occasionally. And he almost always initiates it.'

'Wait so you and your sister married Doctor Turner and his brother? That's an odd set up.' Chummy asked confused.

'Not really. We all love who we love. It just so happens that the Mannion girls have a penchant for Turner males. Leagsaidh briefly dated their cousin but it didn't work out. Andrew stayed well away from the Turner ladies thankfully. I don't think my mother in law could have coped otherwise.' Shelagh laughed

'Wow.'

'Yeah. But enough about me. How're the rest of you doing?'

* * *

**This is far from over *evil chuckle* if there's anything in particular you'd like to see tell me **

**Reviews appreciated. Xxxx**


	5. The Party Part 3

**For the MMEPAC girls**

* * *

'Mama.'

'Yes my darling?' Shelagh grinned down at the girl squirming in her arms.

'Hungry.'

'You just ate sweetie. I saw Uncle Drew feeding you snacks 20 minutes ago.'

'Hungry.'

'You are far too like your father and brother young madam. Your stomach is a bottomless pit.'

'Hungry.' Morven smiled up at her mother innocently. Shelagh sighed and looked around.

'Fine. Danny?'

'Yes She?' A young man walked over.

'Here.' Shelagh raised her daughter above her head and he took Morven into his arms. 'Enjoy.'

'Hello little princess.' He tickled her stomach promoting her to burst into giggles. 'You're looking especially beautiful tonight. I bet that's down to your Mummy isn't it. Daddy and Tim are hopeless aren't they beauty? In fact I recognise this dress, Mummy made it for you for your birthday didn't she?'

'Pretty dress.'

'Pretty girl. Now why have I been blessed with your presence Princess Vena?' He turned to Shelagh who smiled up at him gratefully.

'She's hungry. Make sure she doesn't eat too much. Drew was slipping her bits of grape earlier. And don't let her rub food in her hair or dress this time. You know what she's like.'

'Will do boss lady. Come on Morven by let's go feed you so much food you puke on one of your parents. Bye.' He walked off.

'Who was that?'

'Daniel Howard. He's training under Patrick, his personal project. He lived with us for 6 months after his parents cut him off. He's basically adopted Morven as his little sister. He's a good kid.'

'But he calls you boss lady?'

'Well I'm his bosses boss so it seemed only fair.' Shelagh grinned proudly.

'By bosses boss you mean-'

'That I am completely under the control of my wife.' Patrick grinned walking up beside them. 'Quite happily of course.'

'Quite right.' Shelagh grinned as he settled beside her, silently passing her a plate piled high with quiche.

'Is everything...okay? Between you all I mean?'

'It's great. They've forgiven us...'

'I told you they would.' He grinned taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. She smiled back at him softly, silently thanking him for encouraging her to talk to them and for all he had done over the past three years to lay the foundations for this blissful, mostly peaceful, reunion.

'Well they've forgiven me at least. I cannot speak for your forgiveness. I mean you did charm a nun into running away with you. You can't be doing that.' Shelagh giggled as she shot a sideways look at sister Evangelina-the most likely culprit in any future drama.

'I assure you I have no intention of attacking your husband.' Sister Evangelina smiled. 'Not right now at least... Shelagh why are you demolishing a plate of quiche? Disgusting food.'

'I love it,' She explained between mouthfuls 'can't get enough of it.'

'Right.'

'And feel free to attack him later. He's far too big for his boots.'

'Thanks love.' He rolled his eyes.

'You're welcome.' She grinned widely at him.

'Congratulations on all of this Doctor.' Sister Julienne smiled.

'Thank you sister. But I insist you call me Patrick. That goes for all of you.'

'All right then.'

'How are you all? Are you well?' He asked as he surreptitiously snuck his hand onto Shelagh plate, hoping she wouldn't notice. She did and the next thing anyone knew Shelagh fork had pinned his jacket to the tablet.

'Do not even think about taking my quiche.'

'He may not but I will.' Another hand snuck in the other side of her and lifted a slice.

'E!' Shelagh cried outraged.

'Love you sis.' Eilidh called over her shoulder cackling

'I worry sometimes about how your family survived before quiche.' Patrick laughed at Shelagh's put out look.

'Hey it's your family too. We're a package deal remember.'

'Yes but so far I've seen 6 of your blood relations hoarding quiche tonight.'

'6? Who else is here?'

'Eilidh and the other nutters...obviously, your dad was carrying a startling number of plates earlier though he did seem to be heading towards the twins, Amelia was sitting at the buffet table tucking in and Scott was eyeing up the spare seat next to her.'

'Dad's here?' Shelagh grinned.

'Last seen taking to Mabel.' He winced.

'Oh dear.'

'Yes that could be interesting couldn't it. I've warned Mary.'

'Good idea.'

'But to get away from the family and quiche and back to the original point-how are you all?' Patrick turned back to the Nonnatus who were watching the exchange amused.

'We're good.'

'I have a son now, Freddie.' Chummy smiled. 'He's nearly 3. He's I'll so stayed at home with his dad. Peter wanted to come, he's missed you both but...'

'We understand.' Patrick smiled. 'Congratulations.'

'Jenny and I are married. Not to each other of course.' Trixie laughed.

'Wait you're married too Trixie? You never said anything earlier!'

'We got distracted.' Trixie shrugged.

'I'm informed that my husband is one of Shelagh favourite artists.' Jenny grinned at Shelagh who grinned back.

'Philip Worth? Wow. How excited did Shelagh get?' He grinned.

'Extremely.' Jenny laughed as Shelagh blushed, elbowing her husband lightly.

'How about you then Trixie?'

'I'm married to the local vicar Tim Hereward. He's also floating around here somewhere, probably with Philip. They get scared if there's too many of us together at any one point.'

'Patrick often goes into hiding if Elidih, Leagsaidh and I are together.' Shelagh laughed at the scared look that spread across her husband's beloved face at the mere thought.

'No I panic when you three are together. I've only hidden once and that was when it was you, E, Lee, Mary, Kathleen, Mia, Helen and Julia together for several hours with alcohol. And to be fair to me all the other respective spouses hid with me.'

'Pedant.' She poked her tongue out at him. He laughed before something caught his eye.

'I'm being summoned sorry. You stay here love. Enjoy your quiche.'

'I shall.'

'I'll see you later ladies, sisters.' He nodded at them before dropping a kiss to his wife's cheek and hurrying off.

'Popular man. I've seen him talk to many people and so many have turned up to celebrate. It's wonderful.' Cynthia beamed across the table.

'He's very loved in the community. We both miss Poplar and you all dreadfully but this is home. We're even more a part of the community here than we were there. Our lives, well mine at least, are so different now that it's hard to compare the two there.' She sighed. 'Everywhere he goes people are drawn to him whether its from his youth, university, the places he lived and worked in before Poplar. He's made so many friends. People can't help but love him.'

'Like you?' Trixie giggled as they watched Patrick approach a tall dark haired lady who wrapped him in a tight hug.

'Yes. I do. Very much.' She affirmed, tears of happiness pooling in her eyes.

'Looks like you have some competition. She doesn't look like she's going to let him go. You have a love rival.'

'I should certainly hope not that's his mother.' Shelagh chuckled.

'Oh. Maybe not then.'

'No. She didn't like me at first because she doesn't like to share him with other women, especially with a woman he married after no courtship.'

'But she does now?'

'We're very close. I proved myself worthy of him apparently.' She chuckled. 'But enough about Mum. Trixie, tell me all about Tom.'

'You'll excuse me if I have little interest in this topic. Where might I locate a bathroom?' Sister Evangelina rose from the table.

'I saw one earlier. I'll show you.' Sister Julienne smiled at the group. 'I'll leave you all to gossip without the delicate ears of a nun.'

'Delicate? I learnt more cursing from labouring women than from visiting the docks.' Jenny laughed.

'Quite. Nevertheless I shall leave you.'

'Thank you.' Shelagh smiled up at her.

'Ever so sorry sisters I didn't see you there.' Patrick jumped back from the nuns who'd just appeared out of the bathroom.

'Not a problem Doct-Patrick.' Sister Julienne looked at her Sister and saw similar thoughts to her own brimming in her eyes.

'Do you have a minute so we can talk? Or are you on your way somewhere?'

'You can have several minutes Sisters.' He gulped, scared but intrigued as to what was about to come his way. 'Shall we go somewhere a bit quieter?' They nodded and he led them to an empty room.

'How can I help you?'

'You know how much Shelagh means to us both.'

'Yes. And I am sorry for taking her away from you. If we could have been together without us leaving Poplar behind we would have.'

'We just want to say, seeing as we couldn't three years ago, if you hurt her, if you cause her great upset, if you ever lay a hand on her in anger that we will act-nuns or no. If we hear of anything we shall be sorely love her. Now that we've found her again we're not going to let her slip through our fingers again. We're going to be talking to her all the time. She's already said she'll visit.'

'Good. She's missed you so much. I have never doubted that leaving Poplar was the best thing to do but she was very homesick for her Nonnatus family for a long time. She's still brought to tears by it three years later.'

'We've missed her too.'

'You don't have to fear me hurting her. I absolutely adore her. She is the reason I get up in the mornings, the reason I race to the hospital on the days she works and is in before me, why I race home early on the days she isn't. She has made me happier than I ever thought possible. She is the light that fills my life. She is so much more than I ever imagined. She's such a fantastic mother, to both of our children. She loves Tim as if her own flesh and blood and has given me the most gorgeous little girl who is just perfect. She's given me strength in the darkest days. She has made me a better person- stronger, wiser, kinder. She is everything to me. I just love her so much.' He said sincerely, desperately searching for the best words to describe his adoration and devotion to his beautiful wife yet finding that no words could adequately portray even a fraction of his love. He looked up and was shocked to see tears brimming in the nuns eyes. 'Sisters?' He frowned.

'We've been so very worried about her. It's just a relief to see that she's with someone who loves her so much.' Sister Julienne explained.

'Well I do. And so does everyone in that hall. She's a remarkable woman and everyone can see that. I'm proud to call her my wife though I have no idea how I came to be lucky enough to be blessed with her love.'

'If we had to lose her to anyone I'm glad it was to you.' Sister Evangelina said kindly. He gaped at the uncharacteristically soft words of the brash nun.

'Thank you. That means more than you can know.'

* * *

**Reviews greatly appreciated xxx**


End file.
